Sonhos
by Layna chan
Summary: Erros e acertos cercam essa caixinha de surpresas chamada vida. Sonhar pode ser uma forma de fugir da realidade, mas também pode ser o melhor jeito para idealizar nossos desejos... Presente de Amigo Oculto À minha amiga Ayla. Ravena & Mutano OCC


**Fic do amigo ocultoo**

Mensagem para minha amiga oculta Ayla:

Bom, gostaria de lhe desejar um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo. Que esse período festivo não seja preenchido apenas com festa. O Natal está em cada um de nós. E que este possa lhe trazer paz, alegria, esperança e saúde. Mesmo não te conhecendo pessoalmente, descobri uma amiga de verdade. Não importa a distância!!!

A fic se passa no presente, na torre T. O universo é o do desenho e o casal é Ravena e Mutano.

Vou te deixar uma frase, das minhas especiais, para vc:

_"Não seja como o lago que se satisfaz com seus limites, seja como o oceano que está sempre em busca de novos horizontes"_

Ayla, dedico essa fic a vc. Espero que goste!

**Sinopse:**Muitas vezes, as coisas não acontecem como queremos. Erros e acertos cercam essa caixinha de surpresas chamada vida. Sonhar pode ser uma forma de fugir da realidade, mas também pode ser o melhor jeito para idealizar nossos desejos...

**Sonhos**

"_Eu não posso ter nas mãos o meu destino_

_E mudar o que eu não quero que aconteça._

_Cada noite é esperar que um novo tempo_

_Recomece assim que o dia amanheça..."_

Noite fria, e calma também. A Lua pairava imponente e exuberante, num céu negro. Centenas de estrelas radiantes e distintas acompanhavam o astro noturno, num show de luzes e contrastes a quem observasse. Para completar a perfeita cena de fim de ano, a neve caía levemente sobre os cidadãos de Jump City. Qualquer um acharia beleza e paz naquele singelo cenário. Menos um certo titã, que do alto da torre mergulhava numa tremenda melancolia. Elevou os olhos ao firmamento e relembrou a cena que teimava em atormentar seus pensamentos:

FLASH BACK ON

_24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal..._

_A torre titã já mergulhara por completo no espírito natalino. A árvore centrada no centro da sala estava repleta de enfeites natalinos, havia presentes ao seu redor também. Estelar estava felicíssima com o globo de neve que Robin havia dado com carinho à menina. Ciborgue comemorava por ter ganhado um aparelho de última geração._

_- Ah, Robin, que presente glorioso! É tão bom comemorar essa linda festividade com vocês, amigos!!_

_- Que isso Estelar, não foi nada!_

_Chegou a hora de Ravena abrir seu presente. Havia um pequenino anexo, o qual ela não deixou de reparar:_[/i

De Mutano para Ravena

Com amor,

_Ela estranhou aquela frase: "Com amor". Bom, o bilhete era daqueles que se manda fazer. Mutano podia ser distraído, mas aquela frase não estava ali por acaso. Fosse para brincar com ela ou mesmo uma declaração, aquilo não estava ali por acaso. _

_Observou o presente. Era uma caixa quadrada. Nem grande nem pequena. O embrulho era cuidadoso e muito bem feito, forrado de um papel azul turquesa, era envolto por uma fita prateada. Foi desfazendo com cuidado o laço e abrindo a caixa. Esboçou um sorriso, parecia ser um belo presente._

_De repente, da caixa, surgiu uma cabeça de plástico de um monstro, impulsionada por uma mola. No início seu susto foi tão grande que ela ficou pálida. Mas depois viu que era apenas aqueles brinquedos de Halloween. A essa altura, todos os titãs caíram na gargalhada e ele estava chorando de tanto rir:_

_- Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá, rá... Ravena, você tinha... Rá, rá, rá, rá... Que ver a sua cara! Parecia um poodle assustado! Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá..._

_Ravena mais que depressa se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto. O menino verde ficou sério e se apressou em lhe contar a verdade. _

_- Ravena, calma, desculpa. Foi só uma brincadeira, o seu presente verdadeiro está aqui! – mostrou uma pequena caixa rosada, no entanto continuou sendo ignorado – Me desculpa! Sério, eu não sabia que você ia ficar assim!_

_A menina entrou no quarto, e antes de trancar a porta, lhe jogou um papelzinho amassado com uma frase destacada:_

De Mutano para Ravena

**Com amor**

_- E eu pensei que isso significasse alguma coisa... – Fechou a porta enquanto Mutano abaixou a cabeça, arrependido._

FLASH BACK OFF

E agora? O que faria? Já era dia 30 e nada de conseguir ao menos falar com ela. Ravena era a pessoa que ele mais amara na vida... E o que ele fez? A magoou. Será que ela o perdoaria? Ah, queria que tanta coisa diferente acontecesse... Uma lágrima caiu em sua face

"_Sou humano, tenho sonhos, faço planos_

_Como qualquer outro homem quero ser feliz..._

_Mas os sonhos que eu tiver, poderei realizar?"_

Ravena em seu quarto chorava silenciosamente. Achou que aquela frase possuía algum significado. Sonhara tantas vezes que ele lhe corresponderia aquele sentimento. No início tentara negar a si mesma tudo que sentia, porém, o tempo foi lhe ensinando que deveria aceitar esse amor. E correspondê-lo também...

"_Quem se importa de entender um coração_

_Que sofreu com as perdas que a vida traz?_

_Quem vai se preocupar quando me ouvir chorar?_

_Afinal, problemas todo mundo tem..."_

E se n ela não nascesse em Azarath? E se os titãs não existissem? Pra que fantasiar, tudo que ela queria era estar ao lado dele.

Estava ficando tarde, resolveram dormir. O dia seguinte traria grandes realizações.

Fim de tarde, 31 de Dezembro. Milhares de pessoas andavam de branco, na esperança de que a cor pura lhes trouxesse bons votos para o ano vindouro. O sol se punha, deixando em seu lugar um crepúsculo rico em contrastes, mesclado com uma teimosa neve serena que começara a cair. Ravena saiu do quarto, passou pela sala e observou os amigos, que já festejavam 2008. Passou despercebida, e foi direto para o topo da torre. Horas se passaram, e sem que ela percebesse, anoiteceu. Mutano também foi para cima, admirar a virada do ano.

_" Guardo o coração bem longe do olhar_

_para não me iludir com quem se aproximar_

_As palavras podem ser até sem parecer_

_armadilhas que vão me fazer sofrer..._

Mutano se aproximou dela lentamente, logo os amigos chegariam para admirar os fogos de fim de ano. Queria aproveitar aquele raro momento a sós com a menina:

- Ravena, eu.. Gostaria de pedir desculpas por aquela brincadeira sem graça. Você tem razão em me odiar. – o menino começo a se afastar - Eu sou um idiota mesmo...

- Pára, - ela segurou o braço dele – Eu que fiz errado, não devia ter feito aquilo, afinal, foi só uma brincadeira. E eu não te odeio, pelo contrário, eu gosto muito de você, mesmo que não pareça...

"Ela gosta de mim?!" – pensou e sobressaltado, acrescentou num fio de voz: Sério? Porque eu também gosto muito de você...

_" Sonhos... Quem nunca teve um sonho pra sonhar?..."_

- Gosto... – a menina repetiu e o rosto de Mutano passou a denotar surpresa e alegria

Os outros titãs subiram correndo, a contagem regressiva já ia começar...

- Mutano, me perdoe, por todo esse tempo. Eu deveria ter contado a verdade a você e...

- Calma, Ravena, nós estamos juntos, e agora é só isso que importa... – E acariciou levemente o rosto dela

- VAI COMEÇAR! – gritou uma voz distante, que parecia ser a do Ciborgue. Distante, pois mas nada importava agora a aqueles dois apaixonados...

_"Quando o sonho se desfaz _

_muitas marcas ficarão..._

_Mas a força de sonhar _

_continua em minhas mãos!"_

Todas as emissoras de rádio e televisão começaram a contagem numa sincronia perfeita, o que causava uma expectativa contagiante. Ravena e Mutano? Pra eles, o mundo agora não passava um mero cenário irreal...

DEZ! NOVE! OITO!...

Seus rostos foram se aproximando, cada um já podia ouvir a respiração do outro...

... SETE! SEIS! CINCO!...

Os corações acelerados, as mentes inebriadas... Seus corpos com a sensação de que estavam prestes a flutuar...

... QUATRO! TRÊS! DOIS!...

Já não era mais possível negar... O sentimento falou mais alto, claro, puro e sincero: Amor...

... UM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Instantaneamente selaram aquele momento mágico com um beijo calmo e doce. No fundo da cena, os fogos de artifício espocavam intensamente em contracena com a imensidão do céu calmo e sereno. Em meio ao espetáculo dos fogos, os titãs aplaudiam. O casal deu as mãos para admirar o firmamento. Parecia que os fogos comemoravam a união dos jovens, as luzes eram lindas e vibrantes. Mutano tirou uma pequena caixa rosada do bolso e entregou a Ravena. Ela abriu a delicada caixinha e se surpreendeu com o que viu: um anel dourado de compromisso. A menina sorriu e deixou que ele colocasse o anel em seu dedo. Precisava dizer alguma coisa?

Mas antes que fossem para perto dos outros para trocarem votos de Ano Novo, Ravena entregou a Mutano uma carta. Ele a abriu e leu o conteúdo que ela trazia:

_" Perdoar  
É muito mais que estender a mão  
E dizer: Eu te perdôo!  
Usar a voz é fácil, apertar a mão também  
O difícil é revelar o coração.  
Mas se o coração perdoa é fácil perceber  
Pois o coração é cúmplice do olhar  
Perdão que sai do coração  
É jóia rara de encontrar  
E está na sinceridade de um olhar... _

Se eu te machuquei, reconheço que errei  
Só agora percebi quanto mal eu te causei  
Como vou falar de amor se eu não souber amar?  
Eu preciso de você para me ensinar  
Eu me arrependi e revelei meu coração  
Agora é sua vez de me ensinar uma lição!  
Preciso de você pra conhecer a dor ou conhecer a força do perdão." 

O menino segurou as duas mãos delas, olhou fundo em seus olhos e disse:

- Te amo. – Ambos sorriram e se beijaram novamente

Nem sempre quando acontece algo ruim, é o fim de tudo. Dali em diante, eles teriam todo tempo do mundo para sonhar juntos, acontecesse o que acontecer. E para realizar esses sonhos também!

**♥♥♥****FIM****♥♥♥**


End file.
